


Cat, fire, and straight male beard

by nonnie



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: J2, M/M, one sided Jensen/Misha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-21
Updated: 2010-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-13 07:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonnie/pseuds/nonnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Request to a prompt on meme.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Cat, fire, and straight male beard

**Author's Note:**

> Request to a prompt on meme.

Jensen's a dog person.

Loyalty, high energy, puppy eyes and sloppy kisses were all canine qualities he finds endearing and Jared had them in spades. Therefore it was not surprising that he and Jared hit it off right from day one. They started hanging out together and Jensen couldn't imagine anyone else who could put him at ease like Jared can. And when Jared moved in with him, it just seemed so natural to move things to the next level, and holy goddamnit it was mind blowingly good.

They kept things hidden at first, they're Hollywood folks, they knew better, but Jensen was finding it harder and harder to not steal a glance at Jared's muscle under his too flimsy shirt, to not reach out and touch Jared's broad shoulder and feel grounded, and to not pull Jared for a kiss when he flash that goofy grin of his.

It didn't take long before every celeb bloggers with pink hair started to draw virtual come on them when they're pictured together. The network people didn't like it one bit. "we need the middle America to identify with the brothers," they said, "and you can bet your sweet ass middle America doesn't like brothers fucking, so either cut that shenanigans out or the next season will be your last, both of you."

Jared suggested getting a "beard", girls who'd post as girlfriends for guys like them, but the very idea rubbed Jensen the wrong way, his whole career was based on pretending to be someone else, he refused to do so off work. They came to a stalemate on the issue, they even stopped having sex for two hours straight, it was traumatic.

Then shooting for the new season began, and a new guy was brought on set. His was set to play an angel, an ethereal and strange being, but the actor himself was even weirder.

Misha is a cat person, and Jensen decided that he and Misha would not get along. And for a long time, they didn't.

Except Jared, being the overly friendly giant puppy thing that he was, hit it off swimmingly with Misha, they'd get into prank wars, they were touchy feely in public, and to Jensen's utter surprise, the network people seem to like that. "If it's the three of you then it's fine, middle America thinks it's adorable in an overgrown frat boy kinda way, and look! the ratings are up too!"

So they fell into an easy routine, Jensen would remind himself to be extra friendly to Misha when they're at any public events or con together, if he pinched Jared's delectable ass, he'd make sure he kiss Misha on the cheek with a wet one, just to keep the book balance. Jensen didn't know how much Misha knew about what going on, but Misha seemed to go along with it, and that's all Jensen cared.

Then one day, where the time and the location and how they got there was not of import, Jensen and Misha was in a room, away from public eyes. The very fact made Jensen uneasy as he realized that's the first time he's alone with Misha, though it didn't seem to bother Misha much, his body language was relaxed as he sipped with his vodka spiked latte.

"I know about you and Jared," Misha purred causally, like he didn't have an opinion about it one way or another.

Jensen watched, mouth agape, but before he could response, Misha continued, "and I know you two were using me to deflect some of the attention, that's cool, just so you know."

Misha's eyes twinkled at Jensen through heavy lids, and Jensen looked, really looked, at Misha for the first time. It never occurred to Jensen before, but amidst all the pretending, the seed of an undeniable affection towards this infuriatingly odd man was planted. Now all Jensen could see, on Misha's chiselled face, was his own desire to seize the other man's too pale lips for a kiss he didn't know he had wanted for so long.

The realization hit Jensen fast and hard, but of course, there is nothing he can do. Misha is a married man, to an awesome lady at that. So he just leaned back, seemingly out of nowhere he uttered, "when you play with fire, it's guaranteed you'll get burnt".

So maybe Jensen wasn’t such a dog person after all.


End file.
